Made of Scars
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Glitch has a tiny scar beneath his lip… A small flaw just to the left… CainxGlitch slash


Glitch has a tiny scar beneath his lip… A small flaw just to the left…

I don't own Glitch or Cain. I wish. Then the pairing WOULD be canon and my best friend would hate me, the Glitch/DG lover she is.

Warnings: Just the basics for any slash story.

A/N: I'm a bad best friend… I promised I wouldn't abandon any of my bandfics in favor of the slashy goodness that is tinfic, but I have clearly broken that promise. Couldn't let this thought just sit, though.

It was something small and silly, something Cain hadn't noticed for the longest time, not for years. He wasn't a man to really pay attention to details, not ones like that. He paid attention to details that _mattered_.

DG, who had by then become his daughter-in-law, pointed it out one day, out of the blue. He'd come to join her for breakfast, as he did every week. He hardly ever ate with her; usually he'd simply sit and clean his gun while they talked. Sometimes his son –her husband –would join them, but most times Jeb left them be.

"Have you ever wondered how Glitch got his scar?"

Cain had blinked and looked at her, his blank expression almost like the one Glitch wore on a daily basis. "What scar?"

"That one on his chin… It's about here." DG said, reaching out and placing a finger upon Cain's chin, just beneath his lip.

Cain shook his head. "I've never noticed it, I guess."

And that should have been the end of it. DG went back to her breakfast and Cain went back to cleaning his gun. That should have been the end of it.

But it wasn't.

Cain saw Glitch daily. They didn't talk nearly as much as Cain would like, but he saw him. A lot of the time, he'd watch him from afar. Glitch spent most of his time entertaining DG's two young children. Watching Glitch with his grandchildren would always make Cain smile for reasons he didn't really understand.

After breakfast with DG, though, Cain always made sure to go spend time with the children himself. Gale, the older of the two at five, always ran to greet him, but Jonny clung fearfully to Glitch's hand for a second before he'd hesitantly approach.

"Gran'pa!" Gale shouted as she lifted her arms up towards Cain. He smiled down at her and swept her up, throwing her high in the air and grinning at her shrieks of joy. Things were simpler when children were around.

Placing Gale on his hip, Cain smiled softly at Jonny. "Hey, Jonny."

Jonny crept forward and smiled shyly. "Gran'pa."

Cain reached out and ruffled Jonny's hair. As soon as his hand was lifted, Jonny ran back to Glitch's side.

Someone, Cain couldn't remember who anymore, had once asked if Cain was ever upset that Jonny trusted Glitch more. The answer was no… He never was. It was natural for Jonny to trust Glitch more. Glitch was good and innocent. He'd somehow managed to remain untainted by the darkness that had once covered the O.Z. Besides, Glitch was family, too. Why would he be angered?

Raising his eyes to meet Glitch's, Cain offered a smirk. Glitch smiled back, his expression dreamy as ever. Cain would never understand why Glitch hadn't ever put the rest of his brain back where it belonged.

He hadn't changed at all. His hair was still untidy and wild, separated by that cold, steel zipper. His face pale, almost pasty. His cheeks were pleasantly flushed and his smile wide, eyes not as sharp as the average person's but bright and so full of life and love. And there… Just beneath his lower lip, slightly to the left… A small, thin scar. It was slightly jagged and barely visible, something easily looked over… But it was there.

Once he'd noticed it, Cain couldn't seem to stop noticing it. He couldn't stop dwelling on it. With every glance towards the other man, his eyes were drawn to the small blemish… A flaw upon an otherwise perfect face.

It didn't stop with that day… No, it continued. It carried on for weeks, for months. Cain couldn't get it out of his head.

"Cain… Why do you look at me like that?"

Cain jumped. His eyes, which had yet again come to rest upon the scar, flew up to meet Glitch's. "I… What do you mean?"

"When you look at me… Your eyes go distant… You stare at my lips… Do you wish to kiss me?"

As soon as the words left Glitch's mouth, Cain was assaulted with visuals of doing just that. Glitch's lips would be soft beneath his. Would they be cold or warm? Would he taste of berries and cream as Adora had or would he taste different? Would he kiss the same? Would he know what to do or be hesitant? Questioning, seeking approval?

A low groan escaped Cain's parted lips and before he realized what he was doing, he was leaning over and capturing Glitch's lips with his own. Glitch's eyes widened in surprise, thin lips parting open. Cain dipped his tongue into the warm cavern of Glitch's mouth, one arm encircling a small waist. His other hand came up to cup Glitch's jaw, gently angling his head. Cain's thumb swiped over soft, cool skin. He felt slightly raised skin and pulled back, looking in shock at the scar beneath his thumb.

Glitch's hand fell upon his cheek and his eyes snapped back up to meet Glitch's once more.

"Kiss me again?"

Cain found himself nodding even as he leant back down.

It came out far sooner than Cain had been prepared for. Glitch was very good at secrets, but Raw was much better at discovering them. DG had been happy for them, though Jed had taken sometime to get use to the idea that not alone did his father have a new lover, but it was a male at that. The children hadn't understood, but Jonny had been beyond thrilled to learn that Glitch was an official part of their family.

Glitch made it worth it. Waking to a warm bed, a soft body curled against his own… That was worth it. Kisses pressed to his neck and murmured whispers of love in his ear… That was worth it.

He never did ask how Glitch got that scar, though.


End file.
